The New Band of Thieves
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Sly Cooper had the Adventure of his life, stealing what ever he wanted, going to diffrent places, and now, he's enjoying his time with Carmelita. Now he has a son named Edward Cooper, now its his and his friends time to become the new Cooper Gang.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, and Kevin Millard and my other OCs. This is my first Sly Cooper fic so tell me what you think, enjoy.**

Ch. 1 **_The first Job_**

**_(? POV)_**

Sly Cooper, the greatest and most wanted thief around the world, is a descended of a long line of master thieves coming from medieval Europe, feudal Japan, and the American, Western frontier, tracing all the way back to Ancient Egypt and yes even pirates.

When Sly was just eight years old, his father was killed by a gang called the "Fiendish Five". The Fiendish five then stolen the legendary book "Thievious Raccoonus", a book that was said contains the Cooper family's thieving techniques, moves, and memories. If you so much as even look on the first page of it, you are instantly a master thief.

After that Sly was then alone and winded up in an orphanage. Not all things was bad though, in the orphanage he met his lifelong friends. Bentley the Turtle; the brains of everything and anything, and Murray the hippo; the brawn and getaway driver, they turned out to be the only family he needed.

Two years ago, Sly and an unlikely ally and Sly's love interest, Officer Carmelita Fox finished his family's sworn enemies and Clockwork and had to put a stop to his reign of terror.

Some say, once you see the giant metal hawk soar through the night sky, it was already too late for you, even if you're name was Cooper.

After that Clockwork sank in lava thought to be dead "again" and Neyla the purple leopard, former second in command officer and lead General of the Army and police, wanted to live on his legacy and rebuild and become the giant furious metal bird and take over everything.

But once again Sly and his friends stopped her/his terrorizing rule of the skies with the help of, Carmelita Montoya Fox. The very officer that was hunting him down from the very start of his criminal days. As a result in the fight with the monstrous bird, Bentley lose feeling in both of his legs as the destroyed meta bird's mouth fell upon him and now he's in a wheelchair. When those happen, Murray blamed himself for standing in the sidelines and as a result leaving the team for three years for his friend accident.

But with a few mouth of meditating in with his old master, convincing and cheering up and Bentley telling him it wasn't his flout, he rejoined the team. He even picked up on a little more training and skills from his master.

The cooper gang then started getting new members, like Dimitri the lizard and former artist, Claw gang member, and spice maker,

Master Guru, Murray old master and trainer of the art of peace.

Penelope Bentley's new love interest, RC car racer, and plan maker and has smarts like him.

Panda King and old Fiendish Five member and Sly's worst enemy and now an ally, was and still is a fireworks expert in the art of kung fu in the snowy mountains of China. **(A/N): does that remind you of someone, back to the story.**

Sly and his new gang of thieves have taken on multiple people. But there biggest challange was, Dr. M the monkey, the very person that was with Sly's father during their heyday. Dr. M thought that he didn't get his fair share of the money and slowly started to hate Sly's father along with Sly.

He wanted Sly's father cane, the key for the Cooper Sacred Vault, but he refused. Outraged, Dr. M wanted to take the Cane for himself but could not do so but was able to take over the vault. A few years later, not only that he had the vault without the key, he made his own fortress with heavy weapon everywhere around the fortress try to get the vault open. Dr. M went mad trying to get the vault open. It would have to take smarts, creativity, and also a band of world-class thieves, and that's exactly what Sly had.

Sly and Officer Carmelita then defeated him and brought him to justice, but Sly suffered a large case of amnesia from a blast in the face taking a blast wave for Carmelita and became a cop himself, Carmelita decide to give him a chance for being one. Unknown to her he faked it and confessed it to her on a balcony and Sly decided to give up his days as a thief for now and they both went after and busted amateurs and got married a few months later sly gang were still close.

Your probably wondering who this is, well my name is Edward Cooper, age 15, son of Sly and Carmelita. Yeah having a Cop and former Thief as parents isn't easy or normal, but it is a challenge and I love them both for it. I also respect the Cooper line history and one day I'll be in that book of thieves and become a master thief just like my father. Now this is my story and adventure along with my two friends Kevin and Naomi.

**(Normal POV)**

The alarm beside the bed was ringing and Edward was still trying to sleep. He then grabbed his replica version of Sly's cane and smashed it and slid it to the ground and he peacefully went back to see. Unfortunately Edward had another alarm clock that was digital and it was buzzing and ringing loudly. He then got up with his eyes still close, picked the digital up and threw it against the wall and it stopped and he laid back down under the clovers. Few minutes went by and there was a knock on his door.

"Edward Cooper, get up your going to be late for your last day of school" Carmelita said through the door. Edward Immediately opened his eyes, got out of bed, went to the restroom, and putted on his clothes. He wears a black T-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes. Then walked quickly down stairs and see Sly sitting on the counter watching Carmelita putting breakfast on the plates on the stove counter. Edward was about to run out the door but Carmelita told him to wait.

"Freeze" She ordered with her cop voice. Immediately stopped then putted his hands in the air and then without a second thought he looked down at himself wondering how she do that.

"How do you be doing that"? He asked putting his hands down.

"Its part of being a cop, now eat your breakfast" she told him holding his plate.

"Sorry I got to go, I'll see you guys later" he said running out the door. Carmelita then yelled "don't get into trouble 'again".

Edward was running and dodging things on the way to his school.

**High school**

Edward ran inside the school looking for his friends and spotted then standing in the hallway.

Kevin Millard a sixteen year old gray wolf and Edward's best friend through pre-K and was a tough canine and exercises a lot, was wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and blue shoes had his arms crossed leaning on the wall waiting patiently with his eyes closed.

A gray fox named Naomi Alison was beside him was moving back and forth waiting on Edward impatiently and she was fifteen. She had on small black shirts with white flowers on it, blue patch skinny jeans, and white sandals on. Edward ran in front of them and waved.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"No probe, are we going to this heist on the way or what"? Kevin asked.

"Yeah the plan is still on, were going to steal the schools green Jade Emerald" he told them.

"Shhh, someone's coming" Naomi said warning them. A leopard wearing a purple shirt, and black pants was walking past them and sees them.

"Ohh if it isn't the Mutt, the Tomboy, and the Thief, you're not planning on stealing something now are you" Chad said making fun of them.

"Who the hell are you calling mutt you over sized cat"! Kevin yelled. Naomi stopped him by pushing him back. Edward then walked up to the leopard and stood in front of hm.

"No, were just making summer plans that's all, Chad" he told him.

"Yeah right, I know who your father is, well later losers" Chad said walking away smugly. Kevin was about to run down the hall and chase after him but stopped know it probably blow their plans. Edward then slyly grinned to himself thinking of what he's going to do with Chad.

"So Edward, you're the man with the plan. When are going to steal the Gem and what are we going to do with it?" Kevin asked. Naomi and Edward already knew about their plan over the phone and were planning on telling Kevin but forgot.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you last night, we were going to steal the gem and plant it on Chad, making him stay in summer school for trying to get us in trouble over the few past years" Naomi explained to the confused wolf. He then knew what's going on and was ready to go.

"Okay, when do we let this plan unfold"? Kevin asked.

"At six period and I'll do get the gem I've got my thief clothes with me" Edward told them and showing them the clothes that looked like Sly's old clothes with black pants and placing them back in his backpack.

"Remember Ed, the gem is inside the safe wall, behind a picture frame, in principle Tigris office. I'll explain more on the way on through our ear mic" Naomi said handing Edward and Kevin ear mics and the putted them in their pockets.

"Okay, we start the heist in six period" Kevin said.

"Get ready Chad, it payback time" Edward said as they went to start their first period.

**That's all for now I hope you like it, if any of you have any ideas let me know, alright later. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, and Kevin Millard and my other OCs, enjoy.**

Ch. 2 the Heist begins Remake

As the school hours passed on, the three teens waited for sixth period, enjoying the last day of school activities. Most of the teachers didn't really care if the other students talked loud or even cared they had brought food or games with them and made it into little class party. The three were separated in sixth period. Kevin was in the weight room in the gym exercising and Edward and Naomi had AP-Art.

Some of the classes where shortened since the last day was a half day, so they had about thirty minutes in each class so Edward, Naomi, and Ken took advantage of it so their plan would begin sooner than they expected.

Edward and Naomi sat in their usual seats they sat throughout the year. Edward looked at the clock and saw that their plan was on the way. Edward and Naomi looked at each other thinking the same thing and nodded. No one seemed to not notice or care that they both got up and went to the front of the class.

"May I go to the restroom please?" they both asked with wide grins on their faces. The panther teacher then blinked a couple times slightly confused putting the newpaper down seeing that they both asked to go at the same time.

"Both of you need to go, that very suspicious. What are you two up too this time"? The Mr. Smith asked.

"Nothing sir, just out of nowhere we needed to go that's all. You know that old saying; when you got to go, you got to go" Edward said jumping around acting like he really needs to go.

"Ok, you both may go, you have fifteen minutes since the restrooms are on the other side of the school hall now and mainly i don't really care right now" he told them.

"Thank you sir" they then ran out of the class room and into the hallway. They both first went to Naomi's locker to get the rest of the tools and Kevin was already there leaning on the lockers. Naomi was about to question why he was sweating but decided to drop it.

"Okay, I've already planted the cameras so that I can inform you if someone's heading your way. Go ahead and put the ear mics in your ears" Naomi told them. Edward and Kevin pulled out the ear pieces out of their pockets and placed the ear mics in their ears.

Are you sure these things work right"? Kevin asked. Naomi then tapped the ear mics to make sure they did work and they did.

"Positive" She simply said.

"Good, let's get to work" Edward said ready to get this down.

"I'm heading to the restroom too change my clothes and let you know when I'm done" Edward said running to the restroom. Edward was now in the restroom and went into a restroom stall and putted on his thief clothes. Edward had on a; blue hat, blue shirt, black gloves, a red belt with the sly calling card on it, black pants, and blue boots, just like Sly had on during his hay day.

Besides the belt and gloves and he had no rings on his tail, he was a spitting image of Sly.

"Okay guys, I'm dressed, how are you during Naomi"? He asked through the ear mic.

"I'm just fine in the janitor's room, and I can see you. Eww,The boy's restroom is disgusting, I hate even looking at it" She said looking through her cameras she placed.

"Focus Naomi, if we're going to pull this off I need you as my eyes and ears" he told her.

"Sorry, okay by my maps of the school reads that there should be an air vent in the restroom you're in, once you're through the vent I'll give you directions on the way. I've place a grappling hook in you red backpack" she explain.

"Now that's what I like to hear, thanks" he said pulling the hook out and pull the vent wall off the vent and zipped his way up.

"Okay I'm up the vent and crawling to the office, how's Kevin doing"? He asked.

"He's distracting Principle Tigris asking random stories of her life" Naomi told him.

"Figures" He said almost to the office.

"You should be almost to the office, just keep going" she told him. Edward was still crawling through the vent but then stopped and sees a surveillance camera in front of him. The camera was turning left and right recording and watching whatever that moves.

"Dang, there's a surveillance camera in the way" said through the ear mic.

"The only way for you to get to the office is past that camera. There was no record of it being there. Lucky for you though I've also placed a jamming device in your backpack just in case" she informed him. Edward then pulled it out and pointed it at the survelillance cam and it was now in shut down mode.

"Naomi, you are the best" he told her.

"I know, now get going we have six minutes left" She said. Edward was again crawling through the vent and sees a vent opening. He crawled trod it and sees that he was above the principal's office. He then removed the air vent and dropped inside.

"Naomi I'm inside" he informed her.

"Good, the safe is behind the painting" she said looking through the cameras. Edward moved the painting and set it aside and behind it was the safe in the wall.

"Alright Naomi, I'm looking at the safe, what's the safe's code" He asked.

"The safe's code is 2, 9, 6" she said looking through her notes. Edward did the code, pressing his ear against the door and hears the click and it was right, but it didn't open up.

"Naomi, it was right but it didn't work" He told her.

"Impossible, that was the code it should have open, unless there a key. Look around inside the desk and try and see if you can find the key somewhere" she explained. Edward opened desk dower and looked through each of dowers and found the key. He stuck the key in the key hole and opened the safe and inside, was the jade gem. He took it out of the wall vault and placed it in his backpack and putted Chad's black and white armband with his name on it inside.

"Alright I got the Gem and…" he said but then heard Kevin giving him the signal that he and Tigris was outside the door.

"Ed, hide somewhere, get back in the vent or something"! Naomi urgently instructed. As fast as he could he jumped on the table and got back inside the vent and putted the vent cover back on and crawled thought the vent. Principle Tigris looked through her office and Kevin did the same then slightly grinned. Tigris then sees that the vault was open and sees that the gem was gone.

"My Gem that I brought from China is Gone, Kevin get back into class I have to make an announcement" she said pushing him out and closing the door. Kevin then grinned even more and turned on his ear mic to talk to Edward.

"Hey Ed, nice work man, Principle Tigris is freaking out right now" he told Edward through the ear mic.

"She is, man I wish I was there to see it, how many minutes do I have left Kev"? He asked. Kevin then looked at his watch.

"You have two minutes to get back to class, you better hurry bro, I'll catch you later" Kevin said turning the ear mic off and putted it back in his pocket and went back to gym. Edward changed the mic sound back to Naomi to once again tell her he got the gem.

"Sorry about that, Principle Tigris came back earlier than we thought but I got the gem" he informed.

"Good go back to class and plant it in Chad's backpack, you have 1 minute left, and I'll see you there," Naomi said turning off the mic and headed back to class waiting outside the door for Edward. He got out of the vent, changed his clothes, and ran back to the class with Naomi waiting outside the door and they both went inside. After they got inside the room and the announcements came on.

"Okay I want everybody to listen and pay attention, someone has stolen the schools green gem, so I want everyone to wait outside your rooms and open your backpacks. We only want to see it, nothing won't be taken. If I find out that any of you take the gem, there will be dire consequences. Teachers, please escort your students outside your classrooms now, that is all," she said on the intercom.

"Huh, alright everyone, stand outside in line" he instructed. Everyone in different classroom came out of their classroom with their teacher. Naomi spotted Kevin with the rest of the gym class and other then Kevin they were sweating their pants off literally. Other kids were whispering to each other that someone was brave enough and actually pulled it up taking the gem. Kevin then spotted them and then asked his gym teacher that he could go over to Edward and Naomi and the couch said yes and he made his way over to his friends.

"Can you guys believe it, everyone is talking about it" He said.

"I know right" Naomi said just as excited as them.

"It's just amount of time before they check Chad's backpack" Edward said with a devious grin on his face. One of the school guards walked inside their classroom to inspect everyone's backpack.

"Awe on crap Edward did you take out your tools out of your backpack"? Naomi wispered fearfully in is ear.

"Don't worry, I got them all here with me, don't get your panties in a bunch" Edward told her.

"Grrrah Don't say that, I hate that word" she said covering her ears.

"Panties"! Kevin said playing with her. She then slapped his arm telling him to stop. Then one of the guards came out holding the green jewel. They then went to Principle Tigris and told her what backpack it was in.

"Chad Anderson met me in my office" she ordered. Chad had a confused look on his face then turned to Edward figuring that he did something. The teacher then told their students to go back inside their classrooms. A few minutes passed by and Kevin and Naomi were still snickering about what happen.

"Man I can't believe we pulled that off" Kevin replied.

"Yeah I was getting nervous too," Naomi said agreeing with him.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge though," Edward pointed out.

"What about when Miss Tigris was about enter her office"? Kevin asked.

"Sorta tuff, but still I expected more" Edward answered.

"Naomi we should keep these Camera and ear mics, they might come in handy" Kevin told her giving her his ear mic and Edward did the same.

"Okay I'll keep them safe" Naomi she said putting the devises in her backpack. "Hey Kevin, aren't you supposed to be in gym right now"? Edward asked just noticing that he was with them and not in gym.

"What, we weren't doing anything in there, and I was just exercising in the weight room" He explains. Just then the intercom came on again.

"Will Edward cooper, Kevin Millard, and Naomi Alison please come to my office, NOW" Principle Tigris instructed. Everyone then turned to them then started figuring out that it was probably them. Edward and his friends made their way to the principle office. They were now standing outside the door.

"Guys, whatever happens, let me take the fall alright" Edward said about to go inside. Kevin then grabbed his arm and Edward turned his head to him.

"We'll both will," he told him.

"Same here, besides it wasn't just you doing all the work. I was giving you directions and Kevin was being stupid and asking Tigris insane questions" She exclaimed.

"Hey, asking questions isn't stupid, it's good to know stuff" Kevin said taking offensive of her little joke. Edward then smiled at them thinking that they would make a great couple. Suddenly Chad opened the door, gave him an evil simile, and moved aside allowing Edward inside.

Tigris then told Naomi and Kevin to come in as well, so they all went inside the office.

Mrs. Tigris sat at her desk with her arms folded across her chest. Beside her was Chad with a devious grin on his face as the three teens walk through the door.

The principal was waiting on one of the students to speck and she was focus of what they were going to say.

"Hello you three, I'm glad to see you all here" she said calmly.

"I swear to you Miss, They're the ones that did it!" Chad ranted.

"You have no proof to prove that statement," Naomi yelled slamming her fist on the table angry.

"I don't need any proof. I know it was you three, mostly that thief, Edward" He exclaimed.

"That's enough, Chad. I don't need a full out brawl in my office. You may now," Principle Tigris handed the armband back to him and motioned him to the door and he left finally.

"Now, I realize that Chad doesn't have the skills or the brains to pull off stealing the ancient Chinese Emerald from my locked safe in my office. But you three seem to. I mean we have the son of a master thief and a straight B student that surprises me of how he gets only B's," She describes Edward.

Edward just nervously smiled at the principal's reference toward him.

"A straight A brilliant student who can watch cameras anywhere and a computer expert, And also an athlete, fighter, mechanic, and a expert driver who can hold my attention some how" Naomi and Kevin just turned their heads to the side as she looked at both of them knowing that they had those type of skills.

Edward basically could fell his friends tensing up when the tigress made her reference toward them.

"And when Chad told me how you three had some bad blood between each other, it was easy to connect the dots from there. So, if you admit that you taken the Emerald, then the punishment maybe less worst then it already is" she exclaimed.

The three students looked at the floor staying quiet. What a grave they've dug themselves into this time they all though. Plans and ideas were streaming through each of their heads, trying to find a solution to this problem. So far, none of their answers were good and Ms. Tigris was beginning to become impatient taping her claws on her desk.

"If I don't hear anything I'll have to put you all in summer school detention," Mrs. Tigris threatened. Edward was now beginning to feel guilty. He also didn't want his friend to go down with him.

_What no, They have way better things to do over the summer than to be in the school for four hours a day of summer school, I might as well confess and leave them out of it. _"I did it Mrs. Tigris," Edward boldly said stepping forward.

Kevin and Naomi looked at Edward shocked that he would do something like that, but then slowly realized that he always have, taking the blame just to protect them. They then started getting guilty as well putting their heads back down in shame.

"They only assisted me, It was all my idea, even. Please don't punish them for my mistake, they don't deserve it." He told her.

"Edward," both Ken and Jamie said underneath their breath.

"Very well then Kevin, Naomi, you can leave the room and go back to class now."

"Wait But…" Kevin and Naomi injected.

"Kevin, Naomi, go back to class"! Edward exclaimed. He then pushed them out of the office and into the hall. He then stuck his head out the door to speak to them for a sec and whispered.

"You guys can't afford being here for the summer, I can thought. Don't worry, everything will be fine," and with that Edward closed the door behind the two and walked back over to the principles desk.

"So, Edward Cooper, you're willing to take all the blame for this?"Mrs. Tigris asked leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, if I hadn't, those two would have easily said 'Ready for summer school detention.' But, they can't afford to stay here during the summer for me," Edward explained.

"And you can?" She questioned.

"More than they can, I'm ready to take any punishment you can throw at me" Edward said quietly looking down at the floor again.

"Then you're punishment is to, leave my office immediately and warn students not to pull off a stunt like that because the punishment is massive," She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Say what"? Edward said in disbelief.

"I'm letting you go," she put simply.

"But we… I mean, I…I'm confused, what" Edward stammered.

"The truth is I pulled a few pranks and was quite the prankster back in my day, so I always appreciate a good prank and this defiantly takes the cake, and with a good prank I let the pranksters off the hook." Mrs. Tigris said then looked at the door and added, "That includes you two as well." She said knowing that Kevin and Naomi were still hiding behind the door. Edward turned to the door to see his two friends opening the door looking embarrassed.

"Hehe, sorry," Kevin chuckled.

"We just wanted to make sure Edward was going to be okay." Naomi added.

"We were going to bust in if his punishment was going to be over the top, that way we could get in trouble too. It wouldn't have been fair just to leave him to have all the fun." He said stretching the back of his head.

Edward looked at her to best friends with joy in her eyes. _Their both 'smart' idiots but t__hey always seem to have my back, _he thought to himself.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." He said to them.

"You all can head back to class. And be sure to seem not too proud of yourselves. I don't want the student body to think they could pull off something like this and get away with it. I would have a mess of trouble on my hands."

"Yes, ma'am," the three replied happily as they went out the door relieved.

Mrs. Tigris smile then went down into a frown and she picked up a file with all the kids parents work number and phone number. She dialed one of the numbers then said, "Hello, Yes, can you please get me Constable Cooper thank you?" she spoke through the phone.

Back to our gang of teens; they were walking along the halls heading back to class. Edward had his hands behind his head as he usually did as he walked.

"Can you believe it? We got off the hook." Edward spoke.

"I know," Kevin exclaimed. "I thought we were in it for sure."

"Yeah it was lucky that we got through that," Naomi nodded.

"Oh yeah by the way guys, thanks" Edward said turning his head toward his friends.

"For what?" the fox and wolf asked.

"For being there for me," He replied simply.

"You save are fur all the time, litrilly " Kevin countered.

"It always seemed like you're doing everything for us." Naomi asked.

"Yeah, why is that"? Kevin asked.

"Cause, you guys do so much for me. You defend me and my family all the time, you help me out when I need it, and you've been my best friends since kindergarten, except when during kindergarden Kevin used to pick on me, thankfully not anymore. So, the least I can do is bail you guys out." They both murmured "well" and could not think of anything else.

"Don't worry about it," Edward chuckled. "We're a team, so that's how it's gonna be. We protect each other no matter what, right?" He asked looked back at them with a crazy huge grin on his face.

"Right," they both said with smiles spreading across their face.

They finally reach the class room, and open the door to the classroom clapping.

"What the…" the gang said as they wondered as the thunderous clapping students approached them with a down poor of questions.

"You guys rock!" one kid nearby screamed.

"Come on, tell us how you did it," another asked.

"I would have never expected you guys to do it," one student commented.

"Did you get in trouble"? Some more kids asked. The questions kept coming. One of their classmates stepped forward. It was a very shy female husky that Naomi had known since last year.

"What's going on Liza" Naomi asked.

"You guys have become heroes for pulling off the prank of the year," she explained.

"How does us stealing a gem, make us heroes exactly?" Naomi inquired.

"Because, no one was crazy or had enough guts to pull it off," She said with a shy smile and everyone behind her nodded.

"Well, that makes some sense," Kevin agreed scratching behind his ear.

"It makes no sense mutt!" Came a well known angry voice boomed from the back of the room. Chad then came pushing and shoving to the front of the room, nearly knocking Liza on the ground. Lucky for her, Kevin and caught her just in time. She then sighed with relief. "Thanks Kevin".

Ken just smiled and helped her up on her feet he stood in front of Chad.

"Alright, you over sized cat," Kevin said, trying to keep his voice steady as his anger grew furiously. No one dared to mess with Kevin when he was pissed off but luckily he was trying to keep his cool this time.

"Tell us why it makes no sense. I'm dying to hear it." He whispered angerily. Kevin was basically about to explode filled with angry.

"Well, one: you guys blamed me. And two: it wasn't the greatest prank ever because anyone with half a mind could've done it," Chad listed off.

"Okay then, now let me say what I need to clarify of your stupid list. You are not handsome, that's just what your mom tells you before going to the restroom and throws up for just saying that. And I'm sure you'll admit that you at least have half a brain, so then you could have pulled off and be blamed for it. Except for the fact that you just went off blaming us right when you got through the principal's office door. And you had no real proof that we had even done it in the first place, so why don't you shut up, sit down, before I throw you out the window were the trash is where you belong, jerk!" Kevin yelled calling leopard out.

"Whatever wolf, I knew it was you three the hole time, as for you wolf why don't you go somewhere and chew on a stick somewhere you dirty mutt"! Chad said making fun of him again.

"Oh you went too far on that one, Chad." Edward said shaking his head.

"He wouldn't dare touch me, because his little tomboy girlfriend won't let, right" Chad smugly said. With that said not only was Kevin mad but Naomi was too.

"Congratulations, you successful pissed off a wolf and a fox at the same time, moron. You single handedly doomed us all, and when I said all, I meant yourself" Edward said trying to hold both canines back. Kevin and Naomi were now showing their fangs at Chad,and Naomi kept screaming at him that Kevin wasn't her boyfriend, and for a leopard Chad was actually starting to be afraid and was moving back. He looked side to side and sees that the teacher was still asleep with his head down. Naomi and Kevin got out of Edward's grip and started attacking him and he was screamming for his life.

**5 minutes later**

A few minutes went by as the two canines beat Chad up into a bloody pulp and Edward just shucked his head.

"Who's at the top of the food chain now, you stupid cat"! Kevin and Naomi yelled walking away and back beside Edward.

"And F.Y.I, he's not my boyfriend" Naomi yelled then kicked him on the side jolting him to the side.

"_You guys are insane" _he though. Chad then got on his knees and everybody stood in front of him.

"Don't' you ever talk to Edward's friends like that again. He is a good person, unlike you. Also, I'm sure next time Kevin and Naomi won't go easy on you again next time!" one of the students said.

"Well, then… Guess I should leave." Chad said a little shaken with fear. He then ran out the door like the frightened kitten he was. Soon the bell rang and Edward, Naomi, and Kevin walked outside the school, but then soon realized that most of the kids were following them.

" Ahh crap, RUN"! Kevin yelled and the three teens ran. After that they soon lost them and they stopped running and began walking again.

"Ah, summer. I can't wait, hey Kevin are you still going to training?" Naomi asked.

"Man, forget training. I'm gonna sleep," Kevin said with exhaust in his voice.

Soon all three of them were laughing. Edward sighed, and then said, "Let's get out of here before people realize we're here. I really don't want to play twenty questions, again" He said.

"Can we hang at your place" Kevin asked.

"Sure, let's go" Edward said beginning to run again.

"Aaah again with the running" Naomi wined running after them. A few minutes later they then reached Edward's house.

"Okay, my parents won't be back for a while, so you guys know the rules," He said as he opened the door.

"Of course," Naomi said simply as she and Kevin came through the door.

"Don't you think we would know by now? I mean, we've been coming here for years," Kevin added.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," He said as he walked past the two putting up their stuff and into the kitchen. "I'll get us some snacks for us but…" but his sentence Stopped as he noticed his father standing in the kitchen leaning up against the table.

"D-da-dad? What are you doing here?" Edward exclaimed.

**That's all for now I hope you like it, if any of you have any ideas let me know, alright later Tyson Howler signing out. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, and Kevin Millard and my other OCs, enjoy.**

Ch. 3

Edward was surprised to be staring at his father who was still on the counter as he always does. Sly then got of the counter to stand up straight. He also had his thief cane with him lying on the table.

"Da- dad, Hehe what are you doing here. I though you and mom had a late shift tonight at work?"

"We do, I was also in the middle of a meeting, until I got pulled out and got a call from your principle called. I heard you had a very eventful last day today," he said twirling his cane around.

"Ah, so she told you"? He said nervously.

"Yeah, you're lucky that a caught the phone call before your mother did. She was just inches away from the phone.

"Oh, well sorry dad, I just…" He said but stopped with Sly raising his hand up. Edward actually though that he was going to hit him so he closed his eyes and waited for it. Besides hitting him, Sly just ruffled up his hair on his head fatherly. Sly then removed his hand and Edward was confused, more like dumbfounded to see that his father was smiling at him. Naomi and Kevin then slowly made their way over to the teen son and adult father raccoons.

"Hey Mr. Cooper, how's being a cop working out for-ya"? Kevin said nervously. Sly then sent a 'are you serious' look trod him.

"Yeah I know" Kevin said putting his head down and stood beside Edward.

"Uh dad, does mom know anything"? Edward asked hopping she didn't.

"No, she doesn't know, and I know if I told her that you stolen and framed someone, she'll have both are necks for it, you know how she is" Sly said just thinking about it. Seeing in his mind, Carmelita pulling out her shock pistol and shooting at him again, like in the old days. Sly then putted his head down thinking about that old scenario.

"That thing hurts, I never want to be shot by that thing again" Sly murmured with his head down. "Uh dad, are you okay" Edward asked worried about his suddenly depressed father.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm okay. Anyway there's something I have to show you, but you got to promise not, and I repeat NOT, tell your mother, okay?" Sly said making sure.

"Okay, what is it?" Edward asked.

"I'll be right back with it, I'll show you in your room" Sly said walking to his and Carmelita's room. Edward and his friends went up to Edwards room and waited for Sly.

"Dude what's wrong with your dad; I haven't seen him like that before?" Kevin asked.

"You really don't want to know" Edward answered. Moments later Sly came in the room with a brown and gold book in his hands. Edward knew what it was, it just that his parents didn't know he what it was.

"I was going to give you this for you birthday secretly, but I think your ready for it now, Take it, it is now yours." Sly said holding the Thievious Raccoonus out to him. Edward respectfully took the book out of his father's hands. He then looked back up at Sly and he nodded.

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" Edward asked him.

"I'm sure you ready, just don't use them around Carmelita alright, because she'll really have my head, and tail" Sly joked.

"So can I trust you to not to use these moves only for emergence, right "He asked. Naomi and Kevin looked at each other, knowing that he would probably use the moves for no reason anyway. Edward then started grinning slyly and raised his hand.

"I promise that I will not use the Cooper Thief moves, only for emergencies," Edward said still having his hand up and had his other hand with his fingers cross behind his back.

"Good, now I got to go back to work, your friends can stay if they want. Naomi tell your mom that Carmelita is still waiting for those hairs spray cosmetics or whatever they are, and Kevin, just don't broke nothing, I'm going back to work." Sly announced.

Kevin was somewhat afened that Edward's dad still doesn't trusts him.

"Is your dad still on that, I told him I didn't mean broke that vase" Kevin told Edward.

"That wasn't just a vase, it was a cremation vase, and yes he's still on that" Edward pointed out.

"Well he should get over it" Kevin said sitting down on the bed.

"How does a person supposed to forget that a person dead is inside the vase?" Point out again.

"How can a person die in a vase"? Kevin said not seeing the point.

"Never mind" Edward said sitting on the floor opening the Thievious Raccoonus and started reading it.

"Can I get on your computer"? Kevin asked.

"Go on ahead, vase killer" Edward murmured. Kevin decided not to say anything because he really wanted to get on the laptop. He sat at the desk and turned it on and started watching and listening to music videos. Naomi was reading a random book from the room and was also watching TV at the same time. Edward was so fascinated about all the stuff he didn't have time to look at in the book and was going throw page to page.

**Police department**

Sly finally made it back to the police department and went back to the meeting room. He opened the door and sees everyone finishing up and getting ready to leave. Soon they all walked outside the door and it was only him, the commanding chef, and Carmelita.

"Constable Cooper and inspector Carmelita Fox, would you two come here please" the Commander asked.

Sly and Carmelita made their way back to their sets and sat down about listen what the Chef had to say.

"Yes sir" They both said.

"There seems to be a problem I must say. It's about Clockwork, it seems that it's been stolen again," He announced. With that said, the two were shocked, mostly Sly. All the memories of the monstrous hawk were coming back to him as the name was brought up. Sly also showed a slightly fear in his eyes then closed his eyes and tighten his fist, slamming his fist on the table angry.

"No, does the person have any idea what they stolen, it can't be just one person" Sly yelled.

"You are right Constable Cooper, it's not only him. You might know his father, Sly" Chef pointed out.

"Who is it"? Carmelita asked just as shocked as Sly.

"His father is, Dr. M" Cheff told them. "What"! Both raccoon and fox shouted.

"Yes it is true and a big shock," Chef said.

"I need to speck with Dr. M, now"! Sly asked.

"Right now we are currently questioning him right now, but you can question him later and…" Chef started out but was interrupted again by Sly.

"NO, tell you guys out of there, I need to question him right now"! Sly Exclaimed. The chefs then had no choice but allow him to since he knew the crazy monkey and knew a lot about Clockwork.

"Alright Sly, you may go speck with him, but if things get out of hand between you two, then I'm pulling you out, understood"? The head gorilla chef instructed.

"Yes sir" Sly said understanding his orders.

"Good, you may go" The chef allowed.

"I'm going with you Ringtail," Carmelita said walking to the door but stopped with Sly saying no.

"Carmelita I'm sorry, but I got to do this on my own, this is very personal to me now," Sly said walking out. With that said Carmelita starting to worry about Sly, knowing that he trying to do things on his own again and to do what's right.

**Crimes security jail cells**

Sly was now walking thought the cell of the people that he busted in the past and they didn't seem happy to see him as he walked by the jail cell. There was a cell door that had Dr. M imprinted on it. Sly then opened the door to see the evil monkey chained up in shackles against the wall. He then looked up and sees Sly standing in front of him and then started ominously laughing.

"Well if it isn't Sly, what beings you to my little playroom" Dr. M sarcastically said leaning on the wall.

"Don't play games with me, I know that you have a son, tell me, who he is so we can bring him to justice and you might just see him" Sly exclaimed.

"Awe I love playing games, but your right I do have a son. His name is Mizaru and he's just like me in every way, brilliant, handsome, and evil," he told Sly just to spit him.

"Okay that was way too easy, tell me what he's up to"! Sly asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just to have fun and destroy everything in sight that all"! Dr. M said manically laughing in Sly face. Sly then grabbed Dr. M by the collar was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, tell me his motives, what does he want with the Clockwork parts"! Sly asked angrily.

"Hahaha, why so serious Sly, how's your boy doing, he must look just like you" the monkey told him.

"Leave my son out of this"! Sly exclaimed.

"Oh but it's all about your son, I know that he will be the next in line to be the next Cooper thief, and let's just say that you son will have an 'off Summer' and a hell of a venture, I hope your son can run as fast as you can" Dr. M said then started evilly laughing insanely.

Sly then started figuring it all out then ran out of the prison room and slammed the door shut.

_"Edward I hope your home when I get there,"_ Sly thought while running out of the police station.

**The Sly's House**

It was starting to get dark and Edward was still reading the Thievious Raccoonus and learned three moves; the Ninja Spiral Jump, the Knock out dive, and invisibly. He even learned Sly's slam move, Kevin was still looking and listening to music, and Naomi was still watching TV. Kevin had the music up so loud that both Naomi and Edward could hear it clearly through his headphones. Kevin was listening to Relient K, the "I need you" song.

I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me  
Complete with walls I did create  
From all the earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up  
I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

"Kevin, can you please turn that down, I'm trying to watch TV here" Naomi asked sitting on the floor with Edward.

"Oh sorry, I think I'm through with the computer," Kevin said turning the computer off and sat down on the ground with the two. Moments later, there was a loud thump sound on top of the house.

"Okay I know that you guys hear that" Kevin pointed out.

"No dud it sounded like someone's is on top of the house," Naomi said.

"That's probably my dad, hopefully" Edward assured. Then there was a loud crash coming down stairs.

"Would your dad actually break into his own house." Kevin asked.

"That's a double no, someone is trying to get in the house" Edward said grabbing his backpack and slowly walked over to his door and opening it up slightly. It sounded like it was many people in the house. Edward then made his way over the window and opened it.

"Guys we have to get out of here" Edward told Naomi and Kevin. Edward then grabbed the thief book and his replica Cooper Cane, and pulled the two canines out the window and landed in the bushes.

After they jumped throw the window one of the intruders broke down the door and headed trod the window and sees them running away. Edward, Kevin, and Naomi were now running through the streets. Naomi then tripped and fell; Kevin then picked her up bride style running with Naomi in his arms. The thugs were now catching up since Kevin was having a hard time carrying Naomi.

Lucky for them Edward still had his backpack and pulled out some smoke booms and they vanished running away. They then continued to run and they began to lose the thugs and ran into an old abandon house.

**Abandon house**

Edward walked through the old house looking around to see if it was safe. Kevin then putted Naomi on an old torn up couch carefully.

"Thanks for carrying me Kevin" Naomi said.

"No prob, how's is your ankle?" Kevin asked.

"It hurts, but I'm sure it will heal in a couple of minutes" She assured him.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay" he said thankfully. A few minutes later Edward came from up stairs.

"Alright guys, it looks like its okay," Edward said coming from up stairs.

"Alright so, what do we do now"? Kevin asked. "I-I don't know myself" Edward told them putting his head down.

"Were miles and miles away from our homes, those thugs might be waiting for us to go back so going back to Edward's house may not be a good idea" Naomi said through a pained voice because of her ankle.

"Naomi, are your sure you're okay" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, its okay, I'll be fine" She assured him. Many thoughts went on through Edwards head until one finally came up.

"Guys, I have an idea but I want to make sure if you guys want go through with it" Edward told them.

"Whatever it is, I'm with ya bro" Kevin said.

"Me too, I'm always with you guys," Naomi agreed.

"So what is it"? Kevin asked.

"We become the new Cooper Gang," Edward said in a serious tone in his voice. This was big new to the two canines. Edward the stuck out his hand to see if they would put their hands together. Naomi placed her hand on top of his hand and so did Kevin.

"We're in" They both said.

"Okay as until tonight we are the new Band of Thieves," Edward announced.

"Alright where do we start our first 'real' heist Ed?" Kevin asked pumping his fist in the air and then stood straight.

"My dad told me that he used to steal from real crime lords, criminals, and spoiled stuck up rich people, maybe we could start with one of them" Edward said.

"I know one person, there this Puma named Israel has three giant metal tail feathers, is very rich here in Paris. There are rumors that he been copying fake money with the feathers" Naomi explained.

"How can you make fake money with three giant feathers"? Kevin asked.

"It kind of reminds me of Dimitri, excepted that he use to be a spice maker, but not anymore thankfully" Edward pointed out.

"This Israel guy sounds like a good start, when do we begin"? Kevin asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, he own this big palace and disco near each other," Naomi explained further.

"Okay he reminds me a lot about Dimitri, except for the palace part," Edward said.

"Alright we start tomorrow night, now let's get some sleep" Edward told them and they agreed.

**Sly's house**

Sly's and Carmelita's house was now being investigated by countless of other police officers and was very devastated. Naomi's mom and Kevin's uncle were there standing beside them feeling the same way.

"Sly do you think that Edward and the others will be okay"? Naomi mom asked.

"Don't worry Carla, we'll find them. I just hope it that easy, now that gave him the Thievious Raccoonus" Sly admitted.

"You gave him that book, Sly I told you not too and now he's gone" Carmelita cried out.

"Don't worry Carmelita, I'll find them and this, Mizaru" Sly said.

**it seems that their a new enemy, well that is it for now, I hope you liked it, please R&R, all right peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, and Kevin Millard and my other OCs, enjoy.**

**Ch. 4 Photos, Satellites, and all that **

It was 7:25 pm and Kevin and Edward were walking through a used Car Lot. Kevin didn't really give much detail of where they were going so Edward was very confused as he followed the gray canine.

"Kevin, you still haven't explained why we are here, you mind filling me in on this huh" Edward asked slightly frustrated not knowing much was they were going. Kevin turned around to his raccoon friend and said "Okay, you know how your dad and his friends got around the world right, a van, and that's why were here"

"So basically were here for a used car" Edward said in disbelief with a 'what the heck' expression on his face. Kevin almost burst out laugh of the face Edward was making then said "Yes sir" with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you have a car"? Edward asked.

"Yes and no, my ride's engine for some reason burned up and won't start, and even if I wanted I can't its back at home" He explained.

"Oh" was all he could say then spoke again "Okay let's look for a car then, but one question, how are we going to find one without getting caught"

"There this guy I know named Chris Raith sells vehicles here and I drive over here and help him fix cars" Kevin explained. Edward was a little confused and said "Dude, you drive all the here by yourself"?

"Yeah" Kevin simply said.

"What if you get lost or your car broke down on the way here or… you're not listening, are you"? Edward figured looking at Kevin's blank expression.

"I'm sorry what"? Kevin said waking up from stargazing.

"Huh, let's just find a van or car already" Edward said annoyed crossing his arms. They began to walk on again and walked into a garage. There were three cars and one van in a line and an adult wolf that looked to be still in his twenties was working under a car. He heard foot steps and slid out from under the car and sees Kevin and a new face.

"Yo Kevin, how you doing howler"? He asked.

"Nothing much, but me and friends decide to be the new coo…" he was just about to tell him but before he could Edward pulled him back and turned around to say "Hey how about we keep are new gig on the down low, okay"? Edward quietly told him.

"Oh right" Kevin said agreeing on that. They then walked back over to the confused canine.

"You and your friends decided to become what"? He asked.

"We decided to become, construction workers one day" Kevin though of and said.

"Oh that's cool but it is hard work you got to be alert on a lot of stuff" Chris told him.

"Right" Kevin and Edward said.

"So, what's sup anything you need Kevin"? He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you still had that all blue van"? Kevin asked hoping that he still had the vehicle.

"I sure do and she work beautifully, why, you want to buy the van" he asked.

"Yes please" they both said.

"Well, since your uncle and I are close friends and you help me now and then, I guess I can sell it for, $2,500" He said.

"Oh I don't think I have that much…" He said but sees Edward pulling out money from his pockets.

"Here you go sir" Edward said handing him the money. Kevin had a dumbstruck expression upon his face and his ears fell over his eyes. His ears went back sticking up on his head but were still surprised.

"Where in the world did you get that much money" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Hello, son of a famous thief here, besides I got a lot more cash, this is my allowance money" Edward pointed out.

"Oh that's right; your father is Sly's Cooper. Tell your dad I said yeah, okay guys follow me" He said walking to the blue van with Edward and Kevin behind him. The van was covered up with a sheet. He removed it revealing blue van with racing stripes on it.

"Here she is boys and here are the keys. Please Kevin, please take care of her" Chris pleaded.

"I'll take care of her don't worry" Kevin said grabbing the keys and Getting in the can and seeing that it was a stick shift. Edward also got in and Kevin putted the key in the ignition and the car turned on as the motor roared. Kevin then waved and Chris waved back Kevin then drove off out of the garage. Kevin was a very talented driver hopping to become a professional race car driver/car engineer. They drove all the way back to their new safe house and it was getting late and was about to be 8:25 at night.

They were now pulling up in their drive throw garage and sees Naomi sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Kevin turned off the car and both got out and Kevin locked the door just in case and putted the keys in his pocket.

"Ed, you ready to start the heist"? She asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Okay, go head and get on top of the house I'll explain when you get up there" She said as she and Kevin when inside. Edward climbed up the roof.

"Okay I'm on the roof, what now" He said through the ear mic waiting for instructions.

"Okay you see the satellite dish that I installed on our safe house" She said.

"Yeah" He said looking at it.

"There are three of them somewhere close by, all you have to do is turn them on. Once there activated I can pick up Israel's communication and conversations. We've be able to hear everything that goes on in his night club office and palace and maybe find out how, when, why he's making the fake money. Just so you won't get lost I place check point marks in your Binocuecom that your dad use to had" She instructed him.

"Okay I'm on my way to the first satellite" Edward said. He headed over to the first satellite that wasn't that far and flipped the switch and a blue beam of light pointed at the satellite that was on top of the Night club. Edward then pulled out the Binocular Binocuecom to see the next check-point. The next one was a little farther away.

"You know Ed, you're just as fast as your dad you know, you can sprint your way over there, but I think you should run on the roof tops just to be safe. Guards can hear you when you do so watch yourself out there" Naomi informed him. Edward then sprinted his way to the satellite that was about a few yards away he then turned that one on and waited for more info from his ear mic.

"Great the next satellite dish is for the palace, I sent the next check-point in the field in your Binocuecom" she told him. He headed to the next area check-point and instead of just flipping the switch there was a lever. Ed pulled the lever and all the satellites are now up and running. The safe house was now getting Israel's night club and palace communications.

"This is great I'm now getting communication on are antenna, we'll hear all of Israel's conversation" Naomi said happily.

"Alright I'm glad you happy, I'm going to run around the area, you know get a good view of he city" Edward said.

"Okay once you come back I'll have another mission for you" She said then turned her mic off. Edward did the same then sat down on the roof looking at the view of the surrounding area.

"I didn't realize how beautiful Paris was until now" Edward said sitting on the edge of the building. But then in the corner of his eye he then sees some one running away from some guards with a bag on their shoulder and it was kind of hard to tell who it was. Edward wasn't the type of person to jump into people's situations, but he was also not the type of person leave others in danger. So he got up and ran ahead of the chasing guards and the unknown runner.

He was now in front of them and he hid in an ally waiting for the runner. The person then stopped in front of the ally to catch their breath. Edward saw this as an opportunity and whistled making the person finch gaining attention. Edward then waved his hand telling the canine to come inside the ally and it did and hid behind Ed. The big Bore guards then started sniffing the air try to get a scent but then gave up and walked away in different directions.

"I think we're safe, you can come out man" Edward told the canine.

"First off, I'm not a guy I'm a girl" She said removing the hood from her face revealing that she was a female black and white husky wearing a small black and white claw striped shirt, black pants and gray gloves and shoes and her eyes was bright green. "And second, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it" She Thanked him.

"No problem, what's your name"? Edward asked.

"My name is Kayla Makoya, what's your"? Kayla asked.

"My name is Edward Cooper of the Cooper Clan I'm with my friends" He introduced himself.

"Did you say the Cooper clan; it's an honor to finally meet you. Can I please join you Edward" She pleaded.

"Sure, the more the merrier, you have any skills"? He asked.

"I'm good sneaking around and I know how to use a sword" She answered.

"Alright come on I like you to meet my friends, lets go" Edward said grabbing her hand and then they started running back to the safe house.

"_I hope they'll accept me" _Kayla thought as they ran.

**And that all for now, I hop you liked it, I'll try and post sooner, until then, Tyson Howler over and out, bye. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, Kevin Millard, Kayla Makoya and my other OCs, enjoy.**

**Ps. Sorry for the people who actually like this Sly Fic. I had a huge writer block with this story, but I'm back. So grab your cup of tea, kick back in your favorite seat, and enjoy. ^_^**

**Ch. 5 The Second Thief and Getting to know you**

Both Edward and Kayla were making their way back to Edwards place and were at the steps of the house. Edward pulled out his key for the door, but then noticed that Kayla still had her cloth-hood over her head.

"You know your safe now, you take off the hood for now, if you like" Edward assured the brown spotted husky.

"Oh, right. I'm used to wearing it a lot on my head in night and day" She told the ring-less tailed raccoon. She then pulled the hood off her head and on the back of her head, revealing her bright jade green eyes again.

"_She's beautiful, and she's my age" _

"Your..."

"I'm What, there's nothing on my face is there"?!

"No, it's just... I have Caligynephobia" Edward told her.

"What is that"? She asked clueless of the word.

"Well... you'll have to figure it out, lets go in and meet my friends" Edward said quickly opening the door rushing inside. Kayla was still clueless but would have to figure that word out later. She then walked in, looked both if their was any night guards around and closed the door. She then followed Edward to up stairs where the other two canines where. Making up the stairs and opening the door revealing Naomi on the Computer and Kevin laying on the bed.

"You guys looking lively" Edward said sarcastically.

"Very funny Ed. Hey, who's she" Kevin asked sitting up on the bed. Naomi also turned away from the computer to see this new girl. They both got up from what they were doing and toward Edward and the new girl.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Kayla Makoya. Kayla, this is my friends Kevin Millard and Naomi Alison" Edward introduced them.

"Its nice to meet you, now I don't feel out numbered anymore" Naomi said nicely.

"Says you" Edward pointed out.

"What do you mean by that"? Naomi said with annoyance in her voice.

"I just realized that I'm surrounded by canines" Edward claimed. Adding Kayla to the team with Kevin and Naomi, Edward really was surrounded by canines. So the three canines shared a laugh of the expressions Edward pouted with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up" Edward said.

"Dude, your moms a fox" Kevin said.

"So"?

"That makes you a hybrid, you're a canine to genius" Kevin said while laughing.

"Oh right, how did I miss that" Edward grinned laughing with them. The laughing finally ended and it was time to get back to work.

"Alright Kayla, your part of the team. So we can know more about you, tell me some fact about your likes; history if needed, skills, weakness and stuff like that" Naomi asked.

"Oh okay, My name full name is Kayla Makoya, I'm fifteen years old. I don't feel good about telling my history yet because I just meet you guys, but I will soon. My strengths; I'm a good actor, I'm quick on my feet, I'm not the best but I'm agood at pick pocketing and taking things in plain sight. I'm also light on my feet while running. My biggest strength is my sense of smell and finding things hidden, and I know how to distracted others if those helped." Kayla explained.

"What are your weaknesses"? Edward asked.

"I'm not the best fighter, I either just runaway or freeze up. I'm also very shy and can't stand to see someone get hurt" She told them.

"Don't worry, we all have weakness. Like his father Edward can't swim" Naomi said.

"Hey, I can learn" Edward said.

"Or literary die trying" Kevin said to himself.

"Or Kevin who can't stand the 'm' word (Mutt), don't like to be spread with water" She continued.

"Hey, that was uncalled for" Kevin exclaimed. "I got a lot of dirt on you too Naomi" Kevin said.

"like what"?

"You can't stand being called tomboy, you are scared of thunder, and you dry-heat when you hear the word slurp" Kevin said then for a moment she started dry-heating then went back to normal in seconds. "You also have anger issues, your impatient, and you hated with your machines break and throws a fit. Do I need to continue" Kevin asked.

"_Whoa, he really does got a lot on her. they must really like each other" _Edward thought leaning on his dads cane.

"_That's a lot of stuff to deal with for a girl, only a person that knows this much about a one girl is really close. I can sense that they must like each other" K_ayla eye-smiled.

"Okay, Okay, I get it I'm sorry Kevin. Please stop"

"Hmm okay, but I know a lot more. So don't go throwing people's secrets, okay" Kevin asked Naomi.

"Fine" Naomi said.

"Whoa Kev, kinda went overboard don't you think" Edward said

"Meh" He said quickly.

"Back to the main at hand, Kayla you have a lot of skill and the three of us would love to have you in the team, welcome" Edward said holding out his hand for a handshake. Kayla polity shuck it and is part of the team.

"Thank you, Edward" She thanked.

"Aww come on, just call me Ed" Edward said bashfully.

"Okay, Ed" Kayla said just as bashful as he was.

"_I'm sensing something here"_ Kevin thought. He was thinking what would it be like if Edward and Kayla were together.

"_They'd be like the best thieves in history when you think about it"_ Kevin thought further.

"Alright Naomi, got any missions for me" Edward asked.

"Yes, in a little while the crime boss Israel with be out on his daily stroll and to his secret underground hideout, so I want you Ed to follow him and find it. Also I think I have a mission for Kayla already. Kayla I need you to bug Israel's office so we can get all his communication and talks" Naomi announced.

"Sounds good to me" Edward said.

"Whenever it's my turn, I'm ready" Kayla said as well.

"Good, now Ed, Israel doesn't come out of until an hour so you can rest for a while" Naomi told him.

"Thank you, move over Kevin because I'm sleeping in" Edward said jumping into the bed making the bed and Kevin fell on the ground.

"Hey watch it. Uh man, now I'm sitting on the ground" Kevin said leaning on the side of the bed on the ground with his arms and legs crossed. Kayla then sat in the soft chair in the corner resting for her earlier running away from guards with Edward. Naomi went back to her computer typing out plans for what to do next. After that she started typing and writing stories on the computer.

**1 hour later**

One hour passed and Naomi finally woke Edward up. He and Kayla then climbed to the top of the safe house. Edward then pulled out his father's (now his) Bincu-U-com out of his trusty red backpack. He also pulled out a new white modeled and handed to Kayla. They both activated the communication mics.

"Alright Naomi. So here's the thing, I sorta fell asleep and pretty much forgot about everything you said. So can you repeat what you told us" He said Sheepishly.

"You're so clueless sometimes. Fine, I got two missions one of them either you or Kayla can do. One of them is to; follow Israel and see where he goes, and the other needs to sneak a painting into Israels office while he's out" Naomi informed.

"I'll follow the Puma" Edward said and Kayla spoke up, "And I'll sneak the painting in his office" Kayla finished.

"Good luck you guys. Edward...Don't mess this up" Naomi said.

"Come on, give me a break" Edward said to Naomi then putted his Bincu-U-com back in his backpack. Kayla held out her white Bincu-U-com to Edward. Ed just waved his hand and said, "No you can have it, it's your know. Like I said before; your part of the team" Edward told her. She smiled and putted it in her back pocket of her pants.

"Thanks, good luck on the mission" Kayla said.

"You too" Edward said. Both the Raccoon and husky departure to their missions. While Kayla was running too her mission, she looked over here shoulder for a quick look-back at Edward who disappeared.

**With Edward**

While on the move Naomi told Edward to head over to the boating docks. Ed finally finds the docks and pulled out his Bincu-U-com.

"Nao, I've made it to the boating docks. So what do I do, Wait or something"?

"First of all; don't call me that, either Naomi or Mimi, second of all Irael instructed his guards to ring the bell of the boat when the coast is clear" Naomi explained.

"Uh, coast is clear for what"? Edward asked.

"That is unknown, tail him and see where he goes. He might be going somewhere hidden" Naomi figured.

"Whatever you say, Mimi" Edward said hanging up quickly putting the Bincu-U-com in his back before she could say something. Edward then rung the bell and immediately jumped on the top of the boat's ruff. Seconds later, Israel finally revealed himself out of the boat. He then looked around.

"Where are the guards, did they just knocked and ran away, I'm paying them way to much for their jobs" He said walking through the streets. Edward then followed him while staying on the ruff tops.

**With Kayla **

Kayla was standing in front of the painting then pulled out her new Bincu-U-com to speak to Naomi. For some reason Kevin picked up.

"Hiya Kayla" Kevin answered.

"Kevin, where's Naomi"?

"She had to step away for a moment, she's in the restroom. Are you at your destination?" He asked.

"Y-yes"

"Good, now go west from there and climb up into the window and you're in his office" Kevin lazily explained.

"Uh thanks for the...'helpful' instructions and navigation's, I think I'll handle the rest" Kayla told him.

"Okay, bye" Kevin said taking a swig of his Dr. pepper and ending his communication.

"He's kinda strange, but I'll get used to it" She said heading towards Israel's office.

**Back with Edward**

After following Israel the Puma for several minutes Edward finally found the hidden out. Ed then pulled out his Bincu-U-com to call Naomi, but Kevin was on the communication.

"What's sup"

"Kevin? Where's Naomi?"

"She came out the restroom then went back in saying; I'm getting ready. She said something before that but I wasn't paying attention. Wait here she is now" Kevin said. The frequency changed to Naomi's voice and picture.

"Sorry about that. I was getting my gear together" Naomi said.

"Uh okay...I just wanted to inform you that I find out where the hidden door is. Not very hidden if you ask me. Turns out that they rebuilt that aqua pump. Also that Night Club Dimitri used own, he owns that too." Edward told her.

"Really, that makes it a little harder. But we can used that to our advantage. I got word that Kayla just set the painting inside. He can now hear his communications. If we can shut that aqua pomp off, they'll have no choice but turn on the water tower. Then we can shut that off and cut off all water supple and water fountain. This could be useful for the heist."

"Cool" Ed simply said.

"I think Kevin could do that, anything to get him off his lazy tail." Naomi said.

"Did Kayla make it back to the Safe-house"? Edward asked.

"Yeah she's here now" Naomi answered.

"Good I'm heading back so Kevin start his mission" Edward said ending the communication and putting the Bincu-U-com back into his backpack and ran back towards the safe house.

**How was that? I want to say sorry again for the long wait. I promise that I'll work on the next one. Okay, until next time, peace. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Sly Cooper franchises, Sucker punch or Sanzaru owns it. I only own my OCs, Edward Cooper, Naomi Alison, Kevin Mildred, Kayla Makoya and my other OCs. So get your cup of tea, kick back in your favorite seat, and enjoy.**

**Ps. I am so sorry for making you wait so long. I know some of you were enjoying reading this. Please forgive me.**

**Ch. 6**

**/Kevin\**

Quietly roaming the streets _trying_ to avoid the guards but gets into a fight anyway and ending it, Kevin was heading to the hidden water storage underground. Kevin finally entered the underground aqua pump. In his view was lasers that so happens to be blocking his way. Kevin then pulled out his gray Binocucom to speak with Naomi.

"Okay Naomi, what did you want me to do that was so important that you literally kicked me out of the house for?"

"I need you to get to the aqua pump-room and destroy the backup generator supporting it" She instructed. Kevin then noticed the lasers that were blocking his path.

"Yeah… quick question? How am I going to get passed these lasers? It's not like I can slip right through them like Edward can." Kevin stated.

"You see a power box anywhere? Destroy that and you should be able to get passed. If you can't reach it, try throwing something at it, like a chair or desk or something. Maybe try those giant Ice blocks in that Ice maker" She told him.

Kevin ended communication transmission and picked up the three pounded Ice block and threw it at the power box. The power box was destroyed and Kevin continued running through the ice room. As he was running through the Ice room, standing in front of the entrance was a big pig guard with a huge gun and flash light in his hand.

'_Hmm, if I throw something at his head, maybe I can knock him out. If that fails, then I'll just kick his…well yeah.'_ Kevin thought. spotting a table, Kevin made his way over and picked it up. With all his might, he threw it at the guard knocking him out.

"Ah ha, you're on break sucker." Kevin said in victory. Now entering the next room, the gray wolf spotted what seemed to be the aqua pump.

"This has to be the pump. All I have to do is bust this thing up? This is going to be fun." Kevin said in a toothy grin, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the door swung open and incomes a horde of mouse guards.

"More guards? That makes it all the more fun. Come and get me, I was born to take you guys out." Kevin said charging at them.

With left and right hooks, Kevin demolished the guards and then stuffed them in the pool of the aqua pump. In minutes the pump began to overflow and then exploded with a loud bang echoing through flooding storage. Kevin then got his tail hairs out of there the flooding storage room. Kevin then exited out in time and made way outside.

"Yahoooo! The Wolf howls again in victory with a bang!" Kevin howled and proceeds to go back to safe house, but getting into a fight on the way.

**/Kevin & Naomi\**

Finally entering the safe house, Kevin walked right into the living and laid faced down on the couch. Hearing a strange ruckus, Kevin sat up from the couch and sees Naomi wearing her new boyish attire. She wore her same black shirt but pared with gray cargo pants and a protective helmet with her ears sticking out through the headgear.

"What are you about to do, join the army or something?" Kevin commented snickering through his teeth. Naomi made an annoyed expression and mocked the gray wolf.

"No mister I-failed-art. I'm about to go on my mission, and you're coming with me." Naomi shot back. Kevin raised his eye bruises and widens his eyes of her answer.

"What? No, I just got back here like twenty seconds ago." Kevin complained. Hearing his answer Naomi then walked over and grabbed his left ear. Kevin then whimpered from the pain in his ear.

"That's not your call, now let's go!" Naomi exclaimed dragging Kevin by the ear out the door. Right on cue from different paths, Edward and even Kayla walked past the snarling fox and whimpering wolf.

"Where are you two going?" Edward questioned. Naomi turned to her inexperienced thief friend, still keeping a tight grip on Kevin's ear in hold.

"Just like you, Kevin, and Kayla, I'm going on missions too. But I'll be doing the special kind that takes more brains and technology precautions. Right now, me and howler are heading to the water tower that use to connect to the aqua pump, so we can cut off the water supply fill it with oil." Naomi explained.

"How is turning off the water supply is going to do anything, and does that connect to the town?" Kayla asked slightly tilting her head.

"Don't worry, were only cutting Israel's water supply off. The town's water will be untouched if the plan goes smoothly, which it will." Naomi explained. "By the way, I need the both of you to look for the Israel. I heard that he'll be patrolling the streets to 'get some air' tonight. You both will find him near the docks. Tail him to his club and find a way to turn off the alarms to give us an advantage." She explained further and left with Kevin.

"Where does she get this kind of information?" Kayla asked Edward. Ed shrugged his shoulders relied with, "I think she's been hang out with Bentley a little too long. But it is a good thing that she knows a lot about technology. Anyway, let's go find this Israel guy." Edward said, pulling out his cane. Both the raccoon and feminine husky then made way to the docks.

**/Edward & Kayla\**

Aboard on the boat's shore, the counterfeiter Israel was sitting casually with a crossed leg and balancing his head on his fist. In his other hand was his phone and had it up to his ear.

"Yeah I understand, and don't worry. I'm making good use of the _new_ clockwork tail feathers. They're safe under the lower floor of my club. I'll be in-touch if anything else goes south."

"Else?" The voice questioned.

"It seems there's someone is attempting to ruin my personal schemes of work here. But no worries, I'll get it handled sooner or later. I've got toughest guard on the streets, and they'll shot them down." Israel assured.

"You better get it handled. In time, I want that part back." the voice said the hung up. Closing the phone and laid his face in his hands, Israel sighed heavily.

"Man, that guy needs a major chill pill. What else can possibly go wrong?" He questioned himself. In seconds his phone rang and he answered.

"Sir, two individuals has turned off the water supply and destroyed the generator!" The guard informed.

"What! What did they look like?!" Israel demanded.

"Sir, the two individuals appeared to be a gray wolf and yellow fox and seemed to be teenagers!" He answered. "Damn them. Fine, when you find them, bring them to me. I deal with the myself." Israel hung up his phone.

"Time for me to end this..._problem_." Israel said standing up. He headed to the door and headed outside. The puma then decided to scroll the streets. Without being identified Edward and Kayla were on the rooftops above him, following him.

"I have a hunch that he's heading to the bottom floor of his club." Kayla guaranteed running alongside Edward.

"How do you know that?" He questioned and running along a power line with Kayla doing the same.

"I've been gathering information on this guy for a while, and with the help of you guys, there's no doubt in my mind that we'll beat him." She said for certain. Edward then lit up smile as they were going along. After a few minutes following Israel, Edward and Kayla stood in front of the night club. Israel walked inside and Kayla and Edward jumped down to the door.

"This is it." Edward stated.

"What we need to do now is find our way to the bottom floor. We'll find him there. After we confronted him, you can take what you came for." Kayla explained gently.

"Sweat, let's do it." Edward said. Rushing inside Edward and Kayla entered the building, headed to the bottom floor. With cane in hand Edward picked the lock and pushed the door open and sees the Metal feathers. They also see a frustrated Israel growling at them.

Kayla held up her katana up to the Puma and said, "Israel, you have something that belongs to the New Cooper Gang. If you stand out of are way there won't be any trouble. We can all get out of this." Kayla commanded.

"You, your that girl who my guards reported me about. You've been on my case for days now, and the ...'New'... Cooper Gang? Ah yes, you must be the child of Sly Cooper stepping into his shoes. You even look and dress like him. I believe that you two are a potential threat to our plan. So I'll have to get rid of you immediately." Israel exclaimed.

"Our plans? You're working with someone, who and what are you planning?" Edward questioned.

"Not very smart huh, don't those Metal feathers remind you of something, or someone." Israel questioned back pointing at them. Edward took a quick glimpse at them. Israel smirked and answered, "It's one of the new models of the Clockwork parts."

"What, Clockwork/ Clock-la and the Hate-chip was destroyed forever by both my parents and the original Cooper Gang", Edward replied.

"DIE!" Israel exclaimed pulling out his shock pistol and firing at them.

Both Kayla and Edward took cover behind hide green containers. Israel continued shooting and swore as he his shots were bouncing off the containers. With bad timing his shot pistol was jammed. Seeing that as an opening, Edward rushed the puma and attempted jab the back-end of his can cane at Israel, but he ducked his head and proceeded to take it away. But Edward wouldn't let go as he now had both hands on his prized possession. Edward then countered kicking the puma in the solar plexus, pushing him away. With time to spare, Edward dodge-rolled away taking cover again. Israel un-jammed his shock pistol and began firing again.

While this was going on, Kevin and Naomi stormed inside the room and spotted Edward and Kayla taking cover behind separate containers from the Puma. Israel then noticed both the other two canines and aimed at them. Kevin panicked, picked up Naomi over his shoulder and took cover as well. He sat her down. She then pulled her handmade crossbow and aimed at the now distracted puma.

"Hit him with the sleep-darts! Hit him with the sleep darts!" Kevin panicked.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Naomi exclaimed aiming at Israel. Naomi zeroed in on her target and shot a few sleep darts at the feline nightclub owner. After being penetrated by sleep-darts, Israel pulled them out of his arm and after a moment he began to stumble and staggered. With weary eyes Israel laid his eyes upon them. He tried aiming at them but only was shooting around and above them.

Both realizing Israel's weariness and unusual firing act, Edward and Kevin jumped out of their hiding places and Pounced. Teaming up, Edward used his cane like a staff and Kevin used his fists, striking at him. While Israel was knocked out from the embarrassing defeat, Kevin picked him up and tossed him into an open container. After that, a loud siren sounded nearby.

"Edward we gotta go." Kevin announced. Edward agreed and was about to follow him but stopped remembering something. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up" Edward replied. Watching his friends rushing out of the building, Edward turned around and snatched the new clockwork parts and left something. He then glanced at the Puma who looked like was returning to reality. Edward then ran out attempting to catch up with the others. Moments later alongside Sly and Carmelita, Interpol smashed through the walls of the night club.

The police spotted half unconscious nightclub owner and slapped the handcuffs on him and put him the squad car. Nearby while Sly was scoping the place out, and something caught his attention. A blue calling card that resembled his face that had, 'Just your friendly neighborhood new thief, Edward Cooper' written on it. Next to the card was another. It said 'This guy has been counterfeiting money for months, maybe even years while owning an illegal nightclub with no ownership ID license what's so ever. I leave him in the hands to you. Cheers!'.

Sly chuckled. _'You did good kiddo.' _Carmelita then paced behind him. She asked what he found and Sly handed her the note and showed the card. She read both of them and crumpled them both up.

"Great, our son is now literally running into your footsteps. Now we have to hunt him and his friends down." She then started muttering something in Spanish walking out.

"That never gets old" Sly stated following after her.

**(Edward's POV)**

The gang and I have done it. We successfully completed our first real heist. Sure we sorta rushed into things and didn't do all the proper missions my father's team did. But everything went great. Standing beside my friends on top of a building watching the police drive away to put Israel behind bars, we felt like we've earned an achievement as we got away. Also, we fully and completely accepted Kayla as a new member and friend. Still though,what that guy said before. Someone is attempting to recreate Clockwork's body. That's not going to happen, I won't let it happen. Me and the gang made a new primary objective, find and snag the new Clockwork parts, stop the guy and charge and his followers. But first we needed to find a good hiding place...and location.

**That's all for now, I made this chapter longer just to make up for its lateness. I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I hope Some of you are still out there reading this, if you are please leave a review and tell me what you think. As you already now, an author loves getting reviews. Until the next chapter, bye. **


End file.
